Thorned Roses
by poplarleaves
Summary: May's dragged Drew along on a vacation in the Sevii Islands to take a break from the hectic life of top Coordinators. Of course, everything goes terribly awry, because the two of them never expected to meet old enemies and rivals... Remake of RfaR.
1. Friend and Foe

_**Thorned Roses  
**_

_Chapter 1 - Friend and Foe_

_**---  
**_

"I honestly don't know why I let you drag me along on this trip," said Drew with a hint of irritation. "There are so many better things I could be doing right now."

"Yeah, right," scoffed May. She leaned on the windowsill of the ferry, chestnut hair tied up into a neat ponytail. Legs crossed, arms crossed, lips pouting, the young Coordinator was the image of stubbornness. "I won _two_ Rainbow Tickets in that Contest, and absolutely _no one else_ can come. Seriously. Besides, you've been talking about taking a break for a while."

"I was talking about a _break_, not an entire vacation," Drew shot back testily. The heat was getting to him. Sweat had already soaked through the back of his shirt, plastering the cloth to his skin. Some of the more shameless female passengers were already eyeing him. "I meant a day or two, not an entire month. I could be training right now. I could be testing out new combinations and toning my Pokemon to perfection."

May sighed. "You're such a workaholic, Drew. I really don't understand how you do it."

"Discipline," the green-haired Coordinator answered shortly.

"Oh, I see," said May, in her own irritated way. "Mr. Discipline's insecure about his coordinating skills, so he needs to overwork himself."

"You're the one who's insecure, Miss Crybaby."

"I'd like to remind you that _you_ cried after Solidad beat you, too," retorted May, hands on hips.

"Thought I told you never to mention that _ever again_," growled Drew.

"You're the one who brought it up," May retorted.

To their collective surprise, they both heard a familiar voice behind them. "Arguing about something?"

Both Drew and May turned. "Rafe?" the two said in unison. Then they turned to one another. "You know him?"

"I met him when Ash, Brock, Max and I were visiting LaRousse," said May. "During the Deoxys incident."

"I met Drew in LaRousse, too, though that was after the Deoxys thing," Rafe cut in.

"Visiting my family," said Drew.

"Oh... I totally forgot that was your hometown when we were there," May gasped. "Your family...? Maybe I should've looked them up."

"No need." Drew flicked his hair away absently. "They aren't the best at entertaining guests, to be honest."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence.

The auburn-haired trainer stood in the aisle, eyeing them. "What a coincidence. What are you two doing here?"

"I won two Rainbow tickets from a Contest, so I decided to bring him along since no one else could come."

Drew scoffed. "You practically begged me to come along."

"Did _not_."

Stony silence.

"Well," said Drew stiffly after a while, "I didn't really _want _to come."

"But you came anyway, so I'm going to _make_ you enjoy this trip; got it?" said May firmly.

"May," began Drew, but at that moment there was a terrific crash that rocked the ferry. Many of the passengers screamed and clung onto nearby counters and chairs. As luck would have it, May grabbed Drew. There was a brief, fleeting thought in his mind that said, _Well, I'm enjoying _this_, at any rate..._

"What _was_ that?" wondered Rafe. When there was no response, he realized that both of the Coordinators had already begun running toward the source of the noise. He immediately joined them, catching up as they emerged from the door to the deck.

It was an odd sight that met their eyes. Down in the water, several boats with tough-looking occupants surrounded the ferry, shouting up at the passengers who had crowded by the railing. Each wore a tight-fitting, navy blue uniform with a matching bandanna tied around their heads. On each bandanna was printed a white symbol shaped like an A and a skull-and-crossbones. Beneath each bandanna was a sneering face.

"We're taking this ferry!" yelled a particularly burly-looking man at a passenger who, out of anger, had brought out his Pokemon and was retaliating angrily. Within seconds the passenger's Swellow was brought down by an Ice Beam from a Sharpedo. Just before the bird managed to right itself in midair, the shark-like beast caught it with a Crunch. Struggling in the shark's jaws, the Swellow screeched in pain.

"Solarbeam, Roserade!"

"Use Vine Whip to get Swellow, Venusaur!"

In a flash, the Sharpedo was reeling back in the water, badly injured by the powerful Grass-type attack shot by Drew's Roserade. Swellow was easily pried free from its jaws and safely set down onto the deck. Its trainer rushed to it as Drew and May pushed their way to the railing.

"Is this your idea of fun, May?" Drew asked wryly, watching as the rest of the thugs began to pull out their Pokemon.

"Not exactly what I had in mind," May answered. "Venusaur! Petal Dance!"

A whirling vortex of petals blasted several of the enemy Pokemon out of the water. The sound of the blast was accompanied by curses, one louder than the others. The loudest thug, the owner of the Sharpedo, glared at the two Coordinators.

"Think you're so great, huh? Mightyena, teach these kids a lesson!"

"How insulting. All three of us are at least twenty, I'm sure. Blaziken!" Rafe tossed a Pokeball into the air, and the bird-like Fighting-type appeared in a flash of light. "Sky Uppercut!"

"Bla-zi-_ken!_"

It was a direct hit. The attack caught the wolf Pokemon squarely under the jaw, flinging it many feet into the air. Rafe's Blaziken leapt after it.

"Double Kick, Blaziken!"

Once. Twice. Three times. The Mightyena hung in midair, limp as a rag doll, then began to fall. By now some of the other Pokemon had mobilized and were almost upon Blaziken. Out of nowhere, a stray Water attack hit it in the chest, making it stagger backwards. The source was a Wailmer, directed by a short-haired, redheaded girl.

"Hydro Pump, Wailmer."

"Solarbeam!"

Simultaneously, Venusaur and Roserade fired. Wailmer just barely managed to dodge. Its comrades weren't as lucky - several Carvanha fainted in the water. Rafe, turning to May and Drew, gave them a nod of thanks before all three switched their attention back to the battle.

"Who are these guys?" shouted Rafe over the commotion. Some of the other trainers onboard had released their Pokemon, with May, Drew and Rafe leading the attack.

"Team Aqua," responded May. "They tried to control this legendary called Kyogre once."

Drew made a _tch_ sound. "Great."

Now the Aquas were getting beaten badly. One side of their formation was crumbling due to the double Solarbeam that had ripped through their ranks, and the trainers onboard quickly took advantage of this, pummeling the water Pokemon with aerial and electric attacks. May, Drew and Rafe all released more of their Pokemon, lending strength to their forces.

The attacks were coming more weakly now. The unexpected combined force of their trio with the other trainers on the ship had hit the thirty-odd Aquas from all angles, and they had taken it hard. The leader, the one who had attacked the Swellow with his Sharpedo, was shaking with rage and humiliation, but soon he called a retreat. It was with decided relief that the passengers recalled their Pokemon.

Meanwhile, May gathered with Drew and Rafe indoors, reclining on a chair.

"We're almost at the island," she remarked, looking out the window at the landmass looming ahead. "I hope we don't get any more surprises."

"You have to wonder why those Aquas wanted to take over this ferry," mused Drew.

"To cut off any sort of travel to the Sevii Islands, maybe?" suggested Rafe. "I think this is the only form of transportation in these parts."

"Or," said May, "they might have been trying to take it so they could use it themselves."

Drew shifted so he could look past May's head, out the windows, at the lights that were beginning to come on in the city ahead. "Whatever it was, I hope they haven't attacked One Island."

A feeling of uneasiness settled over the three of them as the ferry sped on through the darkening waters.


	2. Acquaintances

_**Thorned Roses  
**_

_Chapter 2 - Ac-quaint-ances  
_

-------

"Move along," said an Officer Jenny, metal detector in hand. "Come on, keep moving. We're trying to get everyone to the Pokémon Center by nighttime."

Darkness was rapidly descending, following quickly the fading steps of the sun. The last of the golden orb had long since slipped beneath the horizon so that only the last traces of its light were left in the sky. May cast a look of concern out toward the sea as she stood on the dock, waiting for the Jenny to finish checking over Drew and Rafe.

The green-haired Coordinator, after stepping onto the wooden platform, joined May. She could instantly tell he had something to say.

"What is it?"

Drew let out a sigh - small, but it was there. "I just asked Officer Jenny for the reason they're looking over the passengers. Apparently they had an attack here, too."

May's blue eyes widened in alarm. "Was it serious?" Her companion shook his head, brow furrowing just slightly. "I couldn't get any details out of her."

"Oh."

All of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder and, when she looked up, realized it was his. The brief tremor of excitement that ran through her was cut short by the look on his face. He spoke, voice low. "Do you want to leave?"

It was a second before she understood what he was saying. "Leave... the island?"

An affirmative nod.

"Drew..." A weak half-laugh. "You're afraid that it's too dangerous?"

"If you haven't noticed, May, there are wanted criminals out there, targeting _this island_. You think that's _safe?_" His grip on her shoulder tightened. "You think there _won't_ be danger?"

"Your point?" Her hand shoved his away roughly. "I'm can take care of myself. I've dealt with these guys _and_ Team Magma before. _And_," she raised her voice, "I didn't win those two tickets for nothing."

The beginning of "You can come any other time" died on his lips before he had a chance to utter it. "Fine," was what he really said, voice holding a cold edge. If she didn't want advice, he wouldn't bother her. Why did she always have to be so stupid? "If you get hurt, don't come crying to me for help."

"I never even considered the possibility," she retorted, and turned away.

There was considerable silence on the way to the Pokémon Center. Rafe walked between the two Coordinators, the tension in the air taut as a string.

He decided to test the string. "Something happen?" he inquired nonchalantly.

The string held. "Nothing," said May curtly. It was a clear ending to conversation.

The tension loosened a bit, however, when they reached the Center. A large crowd was gathered inside the expansive lobby, making a considerable amount of noise as the Nurse Joy and her Chansey struggled to assist all of them. From somewhere at the head of the mob, where the counter was supposed to be, came a very distressed female voice. "Yes... Sorry, we're a bit busy right now. Ah, please don't touch that! Yes, thank you."

"How long do you think this will take?" asked May, eyeing the mob.

"Maybe an hour," responded Rafe.

"I think probably two hours." She glanced at the clock on the wall and gave a sigh. "It's already nine. Do you want to get something to eat?" addressing only Rafe.

"Sure," said Rafe, standing, then stopped. "Drew, want to go?"

"No, I'm fine." He was gazing emotionlessly at the mob.

"Okay; if you're sure."

Undeterred by the numbers of tourists that filled the room making up the cafeteria of the Center, May and Rafe made their way through the crowd without too much difficulty. The line leading to the counter, though, promised a wait of at least an hour. The two contented themselves with taking their place at the end of the line, immediately behind a couple with their five-year-old child and a man loaded down with camping gear.

Deciding that it was a fairly good time, Rafe gave the question. "What happened between you two?"

May sighed, unwilling to relive the memories, "Basically, he was worried and asked me if I wanted to leave the island. I said no. He got angry about it, kind of, but I really don't think there's any real danger. After all," she added with some pride, "I was there when Ash, Pikachu and Lance stopped Aqua and Magma."

"Really?" Rafe perked up.

"Yeah." His smile urged her on. "It's interesting how Ash, Brock, Max and I got ourselves into so many 'dangerous' situations sometimes. We've met some other legendary Pokémon aside from Rayquaza and Deoxys. Kyogre and Groudon, for starters."

"Oh? Well, my gang and I have met some legendaries before, too," boasted Rafe, leaning nonchalantly on the handrail that kept the crowd in line. "I have quite a few interesting stories myself."

May grinned. "Oh, really? Well, let me tell you about the time we met a Jirachi..."

---

It was hard work to simply walk along the hallways of the Center, which, despite its size, was packed with what seemed to be the entire population of the island. As a lone figure attempted to push her way through the crowd, one could just barely hear her muffled excuse me's and please move thank you's coming from beneath a head of pinkish-red hair. When at last she managed to reach his side, Drew had already noticed her quite a while before.

"Mister Drew!" she gasped, turning a shade of pink. She was rather short, the top of her head coming only just up to his shoulder. "Oh, Mister Drew, I never thought I would see you here! Is... is it all right for me to talk to you?"

"Sure," said Drew, amused. "You didn't even have to ask."

"Th-thank you," she said earnestly, then stumbled when someone jostled her. "Oh! Sorry..."

"Brianna, right?" inquired Drew as the girl stood before him, unable to meet his gaze. "You and May competed at the Chrysanthemum Island contest."

"Yes," Brianna said breathlessly. "It's such an honor to be remembered by you, sir!"

_"Sir"? What a fangirl she is_, he thought, chuckling inwardly. _How cute_. "It's an honor to be remembered by you, too. Here on a tour?" he said quickly, changing the subject.

"Ah... no, actually," Brianna replied, seeming distracted. "I'm here on some business, actually."

"Oh."

"Are you... are you here on vacation?"

"Yes. May dragged me here. I hope she'll change her mind about staying."

"So May's here, too." For a moment the female coordinator looked both hopeful and a bit dejected at the same time. Drew had no time to analyze it, however, because she immediately plunged into the topic of Pokéblocks and what Berries and sizes and flavors and textures he liked to use and what kind of spas did he take his Pokémon to and did he ever use that shampoo on his Absol before? It really wasn't possible to think after that.

---

By the time Rafe and May had each had something to fill them up, the crowd in the front lobby was looking less dense. Only half of the original mob was still standing there, so it was simple for the two of them to find Drew standing near the front of the line. The girl accompanying him, however, was unexpected.

"Brianna?" May's excitement at seeing her old rival was more than obvious.

"May!" squealed Brianna, and the two shared a tight hug. "I just saw Mister Drew here and thought I should say hi, and turns out that you're here with him! Isn't it great?"

"It is!"

As the girls shared a brief moment of squeeness, Rafe took his place beside Drew. "Mind introducing us?"

"Ah, sure. Brianna, this is Rafe. He's pretty well-known as a trainer. Rafe, this is Brianna. She came close to defeating May in a contest before."

The girl seemed to notice Rafe for the first time and hurriedly stuck out a timid hand. "Nice to meet you," she said softly.

"The pleasure's all mine," responded Rafe, treating her to his warmest smile.

"Uh, y-yes," Brianna stuttered, blushing a red as dark as her hair. Drawing back slightly, she looked around at all three. "So. Um. Are all of you here together?"

"I'm here by myself," Rafe said quickly. "These two are here together."

May realized something. "Brianna, did you hear about--"

"--the contest in Lilycove? Yes! Congratulations! You're here because you have the tickets, right?"

"Yeah, I kind of dragged Drew here along with me," May admitted.

"Oh." For a second it seemed that she paused a bit longer than necessary, but her face soon brightened again.

"How may I help you?" asked the Nurse Joy at the front desk, still trying to look cheerful after a long afternoon.

"A room for the three of us, please," Drew said flatly, indicating Rafe, himself and May.

"Um, what about the young lady behind you?"

"Brianna here already has a room."

"Alright," sighed Nurse Joy, and began tapping at the keyboard of her computer.

"Wait!"

All heads turned to May.

"It... Well, we're not kids anymore, so it would be kind of awkward sharing a room with you and Rafe," May said timidly.

Nurse Joy's brow creased. "I'm sorry, but there are barely enough rooms for all of the guests we're having as it is."

"I can share my room with May," volunteered Brianna, noting the relieved expression on her friend's face. "It's totally fine."

"Really? Thanks, Brianna."

"I'll change the record for you, then."

While the two girls carried May's luggage to their room, May gave a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you can share your room with me."

"Oh, it's no problem," Brianna said cheerfully, unlocking the door. "You seem kind of down, though. Is it..." she leaned in conspiratorially, eyes flicking left and right, "...about Mr. Drew?"

"Not like _that!_" May retorted, cheeks turning pink. Sighing, she sat on the bed as Brianna closed the door behind her. "I had an argument with Drew today, so..."

"Oh. Is it okay for me to ask what it was about?"

A nod from May. "He was worried that the Aquas would attack again. He wanted us to leave the island, but I refused. That's all."

The red-haired girl was silent for a moment. Then suddenly she said, "Aren't you flattered that Mister Drew is worried about you, May?"

"About me? He..." May hesitated.

"Exactly. Why else would he tell you to leave?"

"What if he's just worried about himself and wants to use my leaving as an excuse to go?" May said helplessly.

"Does he really seem like that kind of person?" Brianna said more loudly than usual, crossing her arms. "Mister Drew isn't the kind of person to run away to save his own neck."

"What do you know?" To her own dismay, she found herself feeling annoyed at her roommate. "You're just a fangirl!"

"I told you before! Anybody can see that Mister Drew respects you more than any other Coordinator! Or... I mean..." she subsided a little, "he... likes you. More, I mean. Than he likes others."

May nodded numbly. For some reason her brain had decided to take a vacation right when she needed it.

Brianna fidgeted. "Um... I think I'll just go take a shower." With a hurried motion she stood and, gathering her pajamas and toiletries, rushed into the bathroom.

And May was now alone with her thoughts, which suddenly began crowding her mind as the other girl's words finally began to register.

_Worrying about me... Would that count as worrying?_ She recalled the look in his eyes, the urgent way he had spoken to her. _He doesn't really _like _me, does he? Not like _that_. We're just friends at best. Only..._

_We've known each other for years. We've been rivals since I was ten and he was eleven. We even traveled together for a while in Johto. And all those roses he gave me! Crap, what if he really does like me like that? I always said we were just friends, too. What if I hurt him every time I said that?_

_But he would've said something, wouldn't he?_

May had never really thought of him, her greatest rival, in a romantic sense before. It was a shock to realize that, once she actually _looked_ at him, she had to admit he had gorgeous green eyes and hair and a... a _pretty good_ physique. And a pretty, somewhat feminine face. Though not too feminine, of course.

_This is too confusing,_ said the saner half of her mind, while the rest of her ran around in circles in her head. _I should sleep on it. Besides, Brianna could be wrong. She probably is._

_I hope she is._


End file.
